


Can i play?

by chelseagirl98



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl98/pseuds/chelseagirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Silva and David Villa decide to invite Cesc to join in their game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can i play?

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so try not to be too harsh....  
> Hope you enjoy it

It always amazes Silva how after every training session villa gets so horny he should be worn out but something about Silva being sweaty always turns villa on. The moment that the session is over and they have some privacy villa smashes his lips against Silva's. As villa moves on to Silva's neck Silva asks "my room or yours?" "Fernando and Sergio in my room so yours" villa manages to blurt out in-between kisses. They practically ran upstairs to Silva's room and nearly burst the door down only to find Cesc sitting on his bed flipping through a magazine. "Hola Davids" Cesc says giggling at his own joke. Villa simply rolls his eyes and drags Silva to the bathroom, Cesc raises an eyebrow but says nothing. 

"Sorry" Silva starts to apologise but then sees that mischievous look in Villas' eyes and stops. " This is perfect, don't you see our opportunity? We can still have sex but Cesc can join in" Villa whispers. This takes Silva by complete surprise but seeing the excited look that Villa has on his face Silva can't say no."Ok, but your asking him" Silva whispers back. Villa then strolls out of the bathroom and reaches under Silva's bed for something. Silva suddenly dreads this as he realises Villa is going through his sex toys. Villa carefully selects two pairs of hand cuffs, hides them behind his back and saunters over to Cesc.

"Hey Fabregas close your eyes I have a surprise for you" Cesc looks excited as he closes his eyes and Silva curses that Cesc is so gullible. Silva watches as Villa hand cuffs one of Cesc's hands to the bedpost and then another. Cesc happily lets him thinking it is part of his surprise. Villa then commands Cesc to open his eyes and starts making out with Silva. Cesc gasps at them and then gasps again finding that he cannot move his hands. He wants to look away, he really does he just can't. Silva finds himself forgetting about Cesc and can only think about Villa, until Villa touches his cock. Silva lets out a surprised squeak and starts blushing suddenly remembering their audience. Villa smirks as he turns around walking up to Cesc "he's hard" Villa cackles, Cesc is now blushing like mad. "What do you say David do we let him go and play with him a bit?" Silva suddenly looks over Cesc in that position and finds himself wanting him to see him to play with him. Silva smirks and nods, Cesc gulps then finding himself very nervous.

Villa then leans in close to Cesc and whispers in his ear if you want to stop just say any time. Villa then starts to undo the hand cuffs when Cesc shivers and licks his lips. Seeing this Silva then loses all control and throws himself on Cesc kissing his lips hungrily. All Villa can do is get the hand cuffs off Cesc as quick as possible so he can join in. Silva is still kissing Cesc when Villa Is done with the handcuffs Villa then starts undressing himself first enjoying the show. He quickly moves onto Silva and then Cesc. Cesc moans uncontrollably as Silva playfully bites and sucks on his neck. Then gasps as he feels something warm and wet on his hole and he thinks that he may lose it when it starts plunging in and out.

As Silva starts tracing his tongue all over Cesc's body stoping at his nipples to suck and then bite them he thinks about how much he likes his new toy. Cesc lets out an uncontrollably loud moan as Villa lazily adds in one finger, followed by two then three. Cesc loses all dignity then and starts begging Villa for his cock swearing that he stretched out enough. Villa smirking then takes the hint and starts of slow but then starts pounding into Cesc. Silva starts jerking Cesc off to the same rhythm of Villa's thrusts. Cesc is moaning and swearing he swears that he can see stars and that he may die from the pleasure.

Cesc cums first into Silva's hand, Silva can tell from Villa's grunts that he is close. Cesc is whimpering now so Silva starts stroking his hair and reassuring him. Villa cums into Cesc and carefully pulls himself out afterwards. Silva cums from just seeing villa's face and hearing his grunts. Villa pats Cesc and mumbles that he did good then leaves to go shower. Leaving Silva and his roommate alone. "I'm sorry" Cesc whispers, Silva looks at Cesc for a moment before asking what for? "There is cum on your bed" Silva smirks before replying "I will just have to share your bed tonight then."


End file.
